


I Love You

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	I Love You

You talk to Nathan while she sits on the couch laughing with Elena.

“Are you even listening?” Nathan nudges you.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Your focus is on her and her smile. She always looks so beautiful when she’s smiling.

You can hear your brother laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“Well, it’s good to know that you can finally admit that I’m the funnier of the two.” She looks over at you and smiles demurely and you blush. _Goddammit you’re not a teenager._

Nathan sighs happily.

“What’s wrong with you?” You finally turn to your brother.

“You’ve been staring at her for the past hour.”

“She’s my girlfriend, I’m entitled to that.”

“True, but the look in your eyes. I’ve never seen that look on you, ever.”

“It’s call lust, Nathan. I’m sure you’ve seen me look at her like this plenty of time.”

“No, Sam, this is different. You’re in love with her.”

You scoff at his accusation. There is no room for falling in love in your life. True, she may be worth it and you wouldn’t mind spending the rest of your life with her, but it’s not who you are.

“You should tell her.” Nathan urges.

“You should shut up.” You pull out a cigarette and head outside. You fuss with your lighter before it finally turns on. You stare at the stars in the sky, they look so much better from the ocean. You’re so deep into your own head that you don’t hear her approach.

“You know, smoking can kill you.”

“I’m sure my job will kill me long before smoking does.” You put it out knowing how much it bothers you. She pulls you in for a kiss. You know she hates the taste of cigarettes on you, but she kisses you anyways.

“I hope not. I don’t want you dying from either. I think old age is a better option.”

“If only it were that easy.” You turn back to stare at the sky.

“They’re much more beautiful from the ocean.” She rubs your arm as she presses herself closer.

“They are.” You stand outside looking up at the stars without saying a word.

She begins to shiver. “I told you you should’ve brought your jacket.”

“Well, I didn’t expect to be star gazing.”

You remove your jacket and wrap it around her.

“Oh Sam, what would I do without you?”

“Probably masturbate a lot and freeze to death.” You laugh a bit louder than you should.

“Ugh, you’re such an ass.” She nudges you with her ass.

“You know you like it.”

“Maybe. Well, I’m getting tired. I think it’s best we say goodbye and head back home.”

“Yeah.” You watch as she walks back inside. You go for another smoke, but realize everything is in your jacket. “Fuck.”

You walk back in and Nathan is nothing but smiles. You roll your eyes as he approaches you.

“So, did you tell her?”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Your frown as he persists.

“You’re so stubborn, I don’t know how she puts up with you. Hm, maybe she loves you.”

“Well, good for her.”

“You’re hopeless.”

She approaches you two and grabs your arm. “Sorry Nate, I’ve come to collect my lover.”

“I take it you’re leaving?”

“Yeah. I mean we can come back next week if you want. We can make it a thing.”

You say your goodbyes and head out. You hold the car door open for her and blush when she touches your hand and calls you Captain. Why does it get to you the way it does?

You drive home as she sleeps in the passenger side seat with your jacket draped over her. You arrive home and sigh heavily as you ponder on Nathan’s words. You think about all those times you gave up a job just so you could spend time with her. You think about how you don’t ever want to be too far from her.

You step out of the car and open her door. “We’re home my lady.” She stretches and groggily reaches for you outstretched hand.

“Such a gentleman.” She yawns.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She steps out of the car, still a bit shaky.

You walk her to your room and lay her in bed. “I’ll be right back, babygirl.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” She begins to undress.

You walk to the bathroom and stare at your reflection. You groan loudly, but not loud enough that she could hear you.

“Nathan’s right, I’m in love…shit.”

“Are you going to be long? I kinda need to use the bathroom.” You hear her call from the room.

“Babygirl.”

“Yeah?”

Your hands shake at the realization of what you’re about to do. “I have to tell you something.”


End file.
